Hopeless
by Rose Thornborn
Summary: Well Shuichi finds Taki on the streets homeless and takes him home two months before Christmas. With no where to go Taki stays with him but Eiri is not as forgiving as Shuichi. He makes him pay for all the bad things he's done, than on Christmas when he has him trained he gives him to Shuichi for Christmas. Later one Taki goes to live with Tohma who also had fun with him too.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I do not own Gravitation and make no money from this story.

Aizawa Taki curled against his worn out dirty blanket. The the hole's in the fabric made the blanket almost useless in keeping him warm. But Tacki kept it anyway, it was all he had. His once beautiful hair was now dirty and ragged. His beautiful face that use to shine with pride and superiority was as hollow as his cheek bones. He couldn't even remember the last time he ate. Maybe three, four days ago? Getting up he walked down the alleyway. He liked to avoid the busy streets. The first few days he was on the streets people were constantly asking him if he was famous singer Aizawa Taki and if he was what was he doing on the streets? He hated those moments most. He could admit how he loss everything so instead of answering he walked away with his head down. Eventually people stopped asking him. He figured he must not look like his former self any more. It's been awhile since he's seen his reflection but he could guess how pathetic he looks. With long hair and dirty clothes he must look like a bum, a starving bum with his ribs showing.

Reaching the dumpster behind a fast food restaurant he went through the trash hoping to find some left over. Oh how the mighty have fallen. He use to by a famous star worshiped and beloved by all. Now he was just a nobody, no worse, he was homeless, job less and dreamless. After Segushi Tohma had fire Ask, he put out the word to other music organizations not to hire him. No one would go against Tohma, he was a powerful man, top dog in everything music. With only a high school degree it was hard looking for another job. Especially when the news came out he was a disgrace musician. No body wanted to trust him. His friend Makun and Kenchan blamed him for loosing their music career and abandoned him.

The bank repossessed all his things and kicked him out of his home. Everything was taken from him. It was horrible. He wasn't living, he was surviving? Why did he want to keep living if he had nothing to live for? But nerveless he found away to make it each day.

His meal today consisted of a hafe eaten burger stained with lip stick and soggy french fries. Coughing violently he ate the food. For the last few days he hadn't been feeling good, or worse than usually. He had developed a violent cough and he felt so much weaker. Must be a cold from sleeping in the snow.

Aizawa had to be careful, last time the manager chased him away with a knife. At night it was even more dangerous. Thugs liked to beat homeless people up for fun. They never got caught, after all who would care if a bum got killed? In fact people think they are doing their community a favor by cleaning up the trash.

Feeling weaker and weaker he walked down the black. It was about ten at night now. Not many people were still walking around. The only safe place was the community park. The guard let the homeless people sleep there at night. That way the thugs wouldn't get to them.

Caring his little book bag, that he found on the street he walked into the park. He would find a nice a bench and sleep on it till morning. Maybe a good nights rest would fix him up. The nauseous feeling he had was getting stronger.

"Taki, is that you?"

He turned around to see the last person he wanted to deal with, Shindou Shichi, the pink haired bastard was right in front of him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I jog through this park every night."

Shheee, the kid was just asking to get molested or rapped again. Taki didn't like to think about the evil stuff he had done to try and keep his top mark position. This man in front of him was just a reminder.

"I'm sorry for what I did" He backed away feeling dizzy. "Please just go away."

Some how he was on the ground now. The bright moon was above him and the pink hair man was crouched down by hid side. Did Shichi punch him? No, he must of fell on his own.

The guy was above him crying. He was saying something to him but the world was spinning and the only thing he herd was the blood rushing to his head.

"I'm sorry" He said before everything went down.


	2. Chapter 2

In the three years since the Taki incident Bad luck had become one of the best bands in the country. They were famous. His dreams had come true. He couldn't be happier especially with his husband Eiri. Yes they had been married for a year, their anniversary was on Christmas.

Shindou Shuichi was just doing his routine run when he ran into a horrible looking Taki. He almost didn't recognize him. The man looked like he had been put through a meat grinder. Poor thing, he could see his ribs. Look like he hadn't eaten in days. When the man collapsed to the floor he panicked.

This was the man who hurt him, who hired thugs to beat and rape him while he smiled and took photos. He black mailed him and used his feelings for Eiri against him.

Shuichi knew he should walk away but he couldn't leave the man here. He probably die in the snow. Grabbing him he picked the unconscious man up. Only than did he know how bad Taki was. He was so light now, he barely weighted anything. More tears fell from the pink haired man. How could things have ended up like this? The last Shuichi had herd Taki had left NG production to start a new contract with a new corp. He knew Taki had been forced to leave by Tohma but he thought he find a new job somewhere else.

Boy Eiri was going to be mad when he showed up at their house with him and he was right. Eiri nearly blew his ears off. He was surprise Taki didn't wake up with all the yelling.

"What were you thinking bring him here. You should have left him. Are you a fucking idiot, don't you remember what he did to you?"

"He apologized and I could just leave him there. He was dyeing, I just couldn't leave him there. Look at him, he starving and sick."

Eiri refused to feel pity for the man. No matter how bad he looked, and man he looked bad. Shuichi should have left him in the park. He couldn't believe he hadn't killed him yet. It was prof that living with Shuichi had mellowed him out.

"Please let him stay Eiri. Just till he gets better." Shuichi gave him those big puppy dog eyes. Eiri could never say no to him when he made that face.

"He can stay for tonight but tomorrow we drop him off at a shelter or something."

Shuichi hugged him. "Thanks Eiri."

Shuichi than started to take care of the unconscious man who he had placed on the guess futon earlier. He took off his shoes and placed a cold rag on his forehead.

"I think he had a fever. Should we call a doctor?"

"Its to late, he will just have to deal till tomorrow." Eiri was smoking one of his cigarettes. He was looking out the balcony trying to figure out what he was going to do.

"I have to go make a call." He stepped out side.

Pulling out his cell phone he dials the number. The phone rang twice before a sleepy man answered.

"Eiri whats wrong? You never call me this late." Tohma voice was herd from the phone.

"I have a problem, Shuichi brought something home."

Tohma chuckled. "Just let him keep the dog and cat. Really you called me for that?"

Eiri rolled his eyes. He would have taken a dog or cat over Taki any day.

"No he brought home Taki"

There was a long silence from the other side. Eiri tapped his foot on the floor waiting.

"I'm sorry I could have sworn you said Shuchi brought home Taki."

The blonde huffed. "You herd right he brought home Aizawa Taki. He found him homeless and sick and decided to bring him home like he was a stay cat. Now I have the man sleeping in my living room. I don't know what happen to him after he left NG but he looks awful. He will need to see a doctor tomorrow. I was hoping you could find a shelter to take him in."

"I'm amazed how you two get yourself into such complicate situations. I'm afraid all the shelters for miles have been closed down."

"What!" His voice echoed through the house. Shuichi jumped a little.

"That's impossible."

"Don't you watch the news? They didn't have enough funding to keep them open. They closed them all. Haven't you even notice all the protesting people on the street or at lease the increase in homeless people walking around?"

Eiri scowled. He dose recall seeing people with sighs marching around in the street and there have been more bums on the street.

"So now what? I don't want that monster in my house. What if he tries something?"

"Oh tomorrow I will ask Shucihi to come in and practice a new song, than I will go to your house and we can confront him. I do not think he will try anything hasty. The man is terrified of you."

Eiri smirked. He remember beating up the little shit till he cried. It was revenge for what he did to Shuichi.

"Are you planing on killing him Eiri?" Tohma asked seriously.

"... I'm not sure. I want to hurt him but life has already beat him up pretty bad. I hardly recognized him. It actually hurts to look at him."

"He got what he deserved, do not feel responsible."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Eiri hung up.

Entering the room he was surprised to see Shuichi buttoning one of his shirt on Taki.

"What did you do?"

Shuichi looked over at him and smiled.

"Doesn't it look cute on him. I just couldn't let him stay in those rags. I also gave him a sponge bath too. He was really dirt. And I gave him a little shave too. Now he's starting to look like himself."

"Wow" Eiri chuckled "He is really not going to like you when he wakes up. He looks ridicules." Suichi had put Taki into one of his outfits. It was the red school girl one with the skirt.

"I could use the bunny one, or the cat one, or the princess one or the cow boy one, ect." He pointed to the closet full of costumes.

"I think that one is fine. It suits him." Eiri looked over him. "Did you shave his legs too?"

"Yes."

"Did you shave anywhere else?" The blonde raised an eye brow. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall.

"No, I thought shaving down there would have gone to far, wait I did shave his under arms too."

The blond messaged his forehead. "And yet you though giving him a bath and changing his clothes while he was unconscious wasn't going to far?"

Shuichi looked at him with round watery eyes. "But he looks so cute in it. Besides his other clothes were all dirty and ripped up. But this is really sad, look."

He pulled up Taki's shirt revealing his belly.

Eiri was sicken by the sight. He could see every signal rib Taki had. The man was just skin and bones. His hip bone was actually sticking out. He had to turn away.

"We will feed him as soon as he wakes up, as much as he can eat." Eiri pulled put a spare blanket and passed it to the singer. He used it to cover Taki.

"How dose someone get from so high to so low?" The blue eye man looked down.

"When they do bad things they get punished."

"He told me he was sorry." Eiri put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sometimes sorry just isn't enough."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own gravitation and make no money from this story

Shuichi have to leave early because Tohma had called him in wanting him to practice a new song. He wore his black leather pants, white tang top and red long jacket that reached his ankles. Grabbing a bagel he was ready to leave. His lover was waiting for him out the door, smoking his morning cigarette.

"Promise you wont kill or kick Taki out when he wakes up?"

Eiri rolled his eyes. "I promise."

Shuichi kissed his cheek. "When he wakes up feed him, and try to act gentle. He will probably be scared out of his mind."

With that the pink star took his car to work. He hoped today would be quick rehearsal so he could get home fast. He didn't trust Eiri not to do anything bad to the raven haired man.

...

Hours passed and Taki had still not woken up. At least his fever had gone down. All the blond did was watch him. He sat on the sofa smoking his forth cigarette. They helped him relax. He still couldn't believe he was taking care of this man. Shuichi had to big of a heart, but that kind and forgiving trait is what he loved so much about his little pink.

A knock at the door caught his attention. Getting up he walked to the entrance of his house. Tohma had finally arrived. He stood there confident with a deadly sharp gaze, most likely meant for Taki. Last time the pair meet they did not leave on friendly terms. Tohma was the only person to hate the singer as much as Eiri. The different was that all Eiri could do what cause fiscal damage. The other blonde was capable of much more. He looked like an angle but deep down he divel. The son of evil itself.

"Good afternoon Eiri." The lighter blond was wearing his normal badge jacket and black hat. Entering the house he took his jacket off revealing his black turtle neck sweater.

Seeing Taki the short man walked towards him. He examined the sleeping man. His face blank as he took in the scene.

"I came here thinking this was a joke, I didn't think you actually let him in your house. But he dose look awful. Have you called a doctor?" He poked the sleeping man with his foot to see if he wake up.

"I made an appointment for this afternoon. The doctor should be here in an hour or so." Eiri had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall.

"It almost makes me feel guilty for what I did, almost." Tohma gritted his teeth. He pulled back a lock of hair from his face and stood to face him.

"What did you do?"

"Lets talk out side." He pointed to the door.

Safely outside Tohma told him how he was responsible for making sure Taki couldn't find another music contract with any other corporation and that it was him who leaked to the tabloids that Taki was fired because he had stolen thousands of dollars from a band charity fund for orphan children, ruining his name and making it impossible to get a job.

"I admit that the charity thing was a bit much. There were better ways of making sure he wouldn't bother us. But it seems my actions have thrown his right back into our lives. It's kind of funny if you think about." Tohma smiled.

Eiri growled, this wasn't a joke. Yea Taki deserved everything he got but now he was their problem. They couldn't just dump him somewhere. Shuichi wouldn't let him.

A loud scream from inside changed their focus.

"He's awake."

"He must have notice whats he's wearing." Eiri sneered.

Tohma looked at him in confusion, when he saw Taki he had a blanket covering him.

...

Taki had woken up in a strange place. He was laying down on a futon in the middle of a living room. All he smelled was pine and the fading scent of cigarette smoke. Getting up he looked around, there was no one in sight and the last thing he remembered was seeing that little pink hair fagot. His eyes widen. Shuichi must have taken him home, didn't he live with Eiri Uesugi? That means he could run into the angry blonde at any moment. That was an encounter he would like to avoid. Last time the man almost killed him. He was in the hospital for weeks after that. He couldn't afford another beating.

Feeling an unfamiliar breezy he looked at his clothes. Panic spread through him, he was wearing a skirt and some school girl shirt. The scream that came out his mouth was unstoppable. They had changed his clothes while he slept. That was so creepy and they dressed him up in such humiliating clothes.

Wanting to get out of their fast he headed towards the exit. Opening the door he saw the two people in the world he hated most. Eiri and Tohma. The smaller blonde had tried to kill him too, he was the reason he was on the streets. The bastard ruined his life.

Seeing what he was wearing Tohma couldn't help himself but laugh. He clutched his sides giggling. The amused sounds bounced off the wall torturing Taki. Tohma especial liked the terrified and angry expression the X musician made.

He wasn't surprised when the brown eyed man slammed the door in his face. Turning to Eiri he smiled dumbly. "You have keys right?"

Huffing the blonde lifted up the welcome mat reveling his spare key. Opening the door, they searched for Taki. It wasn't hard to find him. He had locked himself in the bathroom.

"Should we give him some space?" Tohma asked.

Eiri didn't even answer him, instead he banded on the door.

The CPO shrugged. "Guess not"

They both noticed black smoke coming from under the door. Tohma's first thought was that Taki had started a fire but it seemed Eiri knew something else. The blonde banged on the door harder.

"Leave my cigarettes alone you bastard. Those are expensive name brands."

"Fuck off, if I'm going down, I'm going down smocking." Taki had lite two cigarettes and was inhaling them as fast as he could. It had been so long since he had a good smoke. Sometimes he get lucky when a person threw away the bud and he manged to get it before it went out. But the bud was always the worse part. Eiri bought top notch product. Taki smirked, if he was going to die by that mans hand he would use all his cigarettes first.

"Ass hole, those are imported from Europe." Eiri was about to knock down the door before Tohma intervened.

"Sometime bruit force isn't always best." Using his credit card he managed to unlock the door.

Taki was leaning against the bath tub, he was trying to smoke as much as he could. Angry Eiri grabbed the box from his hand and the cigarette from his mouth. He count each one and scowled.

"How could you smoked three in five minutes?"

While he was distracted Taki made a break for it. He dashed past the blonde and out the door. He didn't see Tohma stick out his food to trip him. With a loud thud he landed on the floor face first.

"Opps you should be more careful Aizawa. You could have gotten hurt."

Taki knew that mocking voice well. The man had always had a sadist nature, he just didn't show it often. Looking back he saw those taunting eyes. His smiled was sweet but Taki knew better. It was just an act. The man was a demon. He had already ruined his left, what more could he do?

"Bastard, what do you want from me now? You already took everything I had."

Tohma stopped smiling and raised an eye brow. "That was your fault. Do not blame others for the consequence of your own actions. Now get up and we can talk." He extended his gloved hand to Taki. He didn't expect the man to grab it and pull him down. He could avoided the fist that connected with his jaw. On the ground now he was in complete shock. The pain was numbing, it caused a blazing rage. No one hit him and lived.

Taki had gotten up and was almost at the door when Eiri grabbed him by the wrist, he twisted his arm behind his back and pinned him against the wall. It was easy, the dark hair man was extremely weak. He was panting and shaking, his body exhausted. Taki didn't have the energy to fight. He tried but his body wouldn't listen, it was hard to stand. He felt his arm being bent painfully, than he was led to the sofa. Dizzy he felt himself falling. If Eiri didn't catch him he would have hit the floor.

"Don't touch me you perverts." He was pushed to the sofa. To tired to move he leaned against the furniture panting.

Eiri huffed, his hands were resting on his waist. "Tohma are you OK?"

The CPO came out clutching his cheek. He glared at Taki. His face was swelling. He swear he make the ravenet pay for that. No one hit him, _no one_.

"What now?"

"Well I promised Shuichi I feed him, luckily I had already made soup earlier."

Pouring a hot bowel he grabbed a chair and out it in front of the sofa. Sitting down he stared at the man. Taking a spoonful he blew it and pushed it against Taki's lips. The injured man refused to eat it. He turned his head away.

"Eat and you will feel better. If you don't you might die before the doctor comes to see you."

"Why would you ahgg"

Eiri pushed a spoon full of soup into his mouth. The warm liquid traveled down his throat. That was all it took to waken Taki's apatite. He Swallowed down spoon and spoon of soup not caring if it was to hot sometimes. It had been so long since he had a hot meal. He felt it warm his body. After the first bowel was gone Eiri served him another. It was embarrassing eating this way but he didn't really have a choice. At least for once in a very long time he felt full and warm.

"Well at least he eats well." Tohma commented. The shorter man had retrieved an ice pack and was pressing it against his face.

"How do you feel?"

Tika adverted his eyes. "Better"

"Do you want more?" Eiri was still holding the empty bowel. Taki shook his head.

"Why are you doing this? You already got your revenge, just let me go."

Eiri frowned. The man though they were going to punish him more for the past. Maybe they should, but Shuichi wouldn't approve. Besides the man was to weak to take any abuse.

"We are not going to hurt you. In fact we are helping your pathetic ass. Shuichi brought you here after you passed out."

"Liars, you fags are probably going to rape me or something. Look at what you put me in. What kind of person changes a knocked out mans clothes?"

Eiri slapped him hard. He hated homo phobes and Taki had no right to be so rude to them. Not after everything they had done for him. He watched in pleasure as a red mark started to form.

"Dame homo, don't touch me."

Eiri would have hit him again but Tohma stopped him.

"Calm down Eiri, there are other ways of giving a person an attitude adjustment." Tohma's voice had that dark intent behind it. The ravenet had gone to far. His arrogant attitude was going to cost him. Maybe this time he finally break that defiant gaze.

He faced the tied up man. Taki was glaring at him. Smiling he placed his hand on Taki's shoulder and slide it up his neck. Slender fingers forced the reluctant mans head up.

"Tell me Taki, why are you so against homosexual relationships? Is that why you did that despicable thing to Shuichi? Maybe you are afraid of it because you don't understand it or maybe you do and secretly want to know what it feels like to love another man but are to afraid to act on those emotions. After all the first thing you thought was that we were going to rape you. You didn't even consider we were helping you or if we were to cause you harm your mind went right to a sexual way of pain." Tohma was now uncomfortably close to him. His hand slipped under the school girl shirt. It trailed down his chest.

Eiri was watching with an amuse smile. Tohma could be a real sadist brick when he wanted to be. Maybe his torture would teach Taki a lesson.

"Do you want us to show you how beautiful loving another man can be? Maybe if you experiences it you wouldn't be so hostile toward gay people." The blond hummed against his neck. Taki was struggling to get loose. Tohma easily kept him still. The man was shorter by a few inches but much stronger than him.

"I must say you do look nice in that outfit. But if you really don't like it we can take it off." Teasingly he pulled at the skirt.

"Get away from me you bitch. I don't want to catch your disease." His curses and shouts were noneffective to the others.

"Said the homeless man who probably ate garbage. You should be more grateful, I'm paying the doctor out of my own pocket." Eiri scowled.

"Maybe he could work off the bill Eiri-kun. I can think of a few things he can do." Tohma pressed against him.

"Believe it or not I did miss you. I missed watching you singing in the studio, I use to watch you for hours while you practice. Let me hear your lovely voice again." His lips were very close to his. Taki was shaking and trying to move his head far away but the blonds hand grabbed him and held him still.

"Tohma" Eiri said his name sternly.

"Relax Eiri I was just joking. Besides he's not my type."

Taki was relived when Tohma moved away from him. His former boss might have taken it farther if Eiri wasn't there to stop him. That didn't stop him from glaring at the two blonds that held him hostage.

"Do you want a bath Taki?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you should help him Eiri, he might slip in the tube."

Eiri took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Go home Tohma, I can take things from here."

The lighter blond pouted. "As you wish. Try not to kill him. I'll visit later to see how things are going. And if you feel like killing him, just kiss him. It works, trust me"

"OUT"

Winking Tohma left quickly chuckling at them.


	4. Chapter 4

Cgapter 4

Taki let himself relax in the hot warm bath. It had been so long since he felt so clean. The dirt washed over his body and into the water. He had to empty the tube twice because the water darken. The filth that came off on him disgusted himself. Making sure he was squeaky clean he laid back in the tub. If a rude bang had not disturbed him he would have stayed in the warm water forever.

"Hey hurry up and don't use all the hot water." Yuki yelled.

Groaning Taki got up. The mean blonde had been kind enough to give him a different pair of clothes but only because he wouldn't stop calling him perverts for dressing him up in that school uniform. Apparently Shuichi's clothes were too small so Eiri let him barrow his. The pants and sleeves were way to long. He looked like a kids wearing their fathers oversize clothes. Why did Eiri have to be so tall? At least they were warm.

Eiri was sitting at the table zipping coffee while reading the news paper. Taki sat down on the sofa watching him. It stayed like that for while, it was very awkward. Only after Eiri finished drinking his coffee did he pay any attention to him.

"So what the fuck happen to you Aizawa?"

"As direct as ever I see. Well Tohma happen. He fired me, ruined my name and made it impossible for me to survive. Well it's not all his fault. I let myself fall into self depression. That pretty much finished me off. I was planning on letting myself die but I guess my survival instincts took in and I found a way to make it day after day. The last few months have been kinda of a blur."

Eiri raised an eye brow. The man said all that so casually. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to react.

...

The doctor had finally arrived and was examining Taki. He flashed a light into his eyes and checked his teeth and blood pressure. He made him stretch his body to test his joints and muscles. Erir was leaning against the wall watching them.

"So are you only any drugs?" he asked.

"No"

"Any allergies?"

"None"

"Past surgeries?"

"When I was five I broke my arm and had to have it fixed." Taki showed him the scare that the bone had made when it priced his skin. Eiri flinched. He imagine how the bone must have looked sticking out of the skin.

"How often do you eat?"

"If I'm lucky once a day."

"I see...hmmm. Your fever has gone down, that's the good news. Bad news is that you're pregnant."

"WHAT!" Taki eyes widen.

"Just kidding" The doctor smiled.

Eiri chuckled from the corner. He hid it behind a cough.

The doctor turned towards him with a prescription.

"He is relatively healthy, just severely malnourished and dehydrated. The medicine I prescribed should boost his immune system. Make sure he eats well and drinks plenty of water. With some rest he should be fine but he it in a very dedicate state. Some vitamins would really help his body rebuild itself. He was practically eating himself. He might experience stomach pain and headaches but that's normal. His body won't be use to eating on a regular basis."

Eiri took the note. "Thank you doctor."

"Oh and make sure he stays warm. In the state he is in now another fever could kill him." The doctor left again leaving the pair in awkward silence.

Taki curled in a spot on the sofa. When he brought his legs against his chest he looked smaller than ever. He had a blanket wrapped around him."So what now, are you going to kick me out?"

"I should but then Shuichi would get mad with me. Freaking brat, I put up with so much for him."

Taki smirked and made a whipping sound with his mouth and flicked his wrist at the same time.

"Shut up punk."

"Awww you gave me a nick name too. I'm touched." The raven haired said sarcastically.

"You're free to leave whenever you want you know. No one will stop you if you leave willingly." Eiri pointed to the door.

"Fine I get the point. Tell your precious Shuichi I left on my own." Standing up he left the blanket on the sofa. He felt much better than before. At least out of all this he got a bath and warm meal. And it was fun hitting Tohma, he remember that for the rest of his life.

A little dizzy he headed towards the door not looking back. He would leave with his head high. Just before grabbing the handle the door swung open and Shuichi rushed in crying. He toppled the weaker man over and landed on top of him.

"Yuki, Tohma made me work for hours. I couldn't even take a break. It was horrible." he cried. He only noticing he was sitting on Taki when the man grunted.

Raising his head the ravenet glared at the vocalist. "You are a brat." He said before head fell back.

"I think he passed out again." Shuichi poked the others cheek repeatedly.

Mean while Eiri had his palm on his fore head signing. "So close."

...

Later that night all three of them were sitting on the sofa watching TV. They were seeing an old comedy movie. Shuichi was leaning against Eiri. The older one had his arm wrapped around him. They were happily enjoying each other company while eating popcorn. Taki was as far away from them as possible. Again he was wrapped in the blanket but not he had an ice bag against his head. A large bump had formed where he hit his head when the pink haired man banged against him.

"I said sorry."

Taki ignored him. He submerged himself deeper into the blanket trying to block out the pink haired man.

"Come on, it's not like I meant to hurt you."

"Like a pussy like you could ever hurt me." He snapped.

"Oh yea then what that bump on your head?" Shuichi yelled.

They both started arguing. Suichi was saying a thousand words a minute while Taki kept cursing. The fighting turned into meaningless name calling. It was like they were in grade school trying to come up with the best mean name.

Eiri was drinking a beer doing his best to ignore them. They were like cats and dogs fighting. The TV was all the way on high and he couldn't hear it over him. Taking another sip he slammed his fist down getting both their attention.

"Shut the hell up and let me watch the fucking TV." He shouted.

Both males sat quietly after that. Neither dared make a sound. This made the blonde smiled. "I still got it."

"A big mouth." Taki mutters.

The singer chuckled. Both frizzed with a glare from Eiri.

….

A week had past and Taki was still staying with them. He mostly stayed in a corner of the sofa watching TV. He said very little and would snap at anybody who tried to make a conversation with him. But Shuichi was never one to let someone ignore him. He'd sit next to Taki and ask him countless questions. He never got an answer to one. He tried making small talk but that was useless to. Finally he resorted to nagging and wining.

"Alright, my favorite color is green." Taki yelled.

Eiri who was drinking coffee smirked. "Big mistake, now he knows he can get what he wants by nagging you."

The pink haired man looked at him with big round eyes. "My favorite color is orange. Are you a cat or dog person?"

Ignoring him Taki looked at Eiri's lap top. He was able to log on before the blonde snatched it away from him.

"Who the hell said you could use my computer and how did you get the password."

"Password is a dumb password. I just wanted to see something. I wasn't going to break it."

Eiri growled. The first thing he do was change the password when he was by himself.

"Do not touch my shit." He growled.

"Ass hole." Taki grumbled. He knew he was going to have to leave soon. They weren't going to be this hospitable forever. He just wanted to make a resume so he started looking for a job. Of course he had to lie about something's, for example his name and his last job.

The pink haired bastard was bothering him again. God why couldn't he leave him alone. This brat should be hateful or terrified of him. Yet he kept acting like he wanted to be his best friend or something.

"Come on Tachi lets go to the park today. You never want to go outside. He tugged on his arm till Eiri stopped him.

"It's too cold for him Shuishi. He might get sick again."

"Awww didn't know you cared blondi." Taki smirked.

"Shut it punk."

Shuichi pressed his hand again Taki's stomach and ran it along his side. "Don't touch me fagot."

"Language" Eiri warned. He was also watching what the pink haired man was doing with interest.

Taki pushed his hand away and recovered himself with the blanket. Dame brat was getting too hansy.

"You're getting better. Now you're not so boney." He commented.

"Yea well that what happens when you eat three times a day."

"Well that reminds me, Shuichi get ready to go out. I made reservations at that new Italian restaurant." Eiri put out the cigarette he was smoking.

"Great, I finally get some peace and quiet." Taki rested comfortable against the sofa and with his hands behind his head.

Taki decided that as soon as they left he smoke Eiri's stash of cigarettes. He wouldn't notice a few missing, after that he use his laptop to make a resume and surf the web for jobs.

The pair was ready to go, but instead of leaving they stood around. This worried the healing male. Shuichi wasn't bothering him like he usually did. He seemed nervous and a little guilty. Eiri on the other hand couldn't stop smiling, but not a sweet smile, it was kind of a mischief sneer.

The door bell rang.

"Looks like your babysitter is here." Eiri smirked as he headed for the front.

It made sense now, the blonde didn't trust him alone in his house. In fairness Taki wouldn't trust himself either. They could have told him ahead of time. Maybe it was because he bitch and say he didn't need a sitter.

"You could have told me." He said to Shuichi

"Hmmmm, wait for it."

He looked at the shorter man in confusion. It was only when Eiri opened the revealing Tohma did he understand.

"Hell no. You couldn't find anyone else? What about that red hair gay guy your friends with." No way was he staying in this house alone with Tohma. Who knows what that bastard would try.

"Hiro is busy today and he's not gay, he's bi. Plus no one but Tohma, Yuki and I know you're here."

Biting his tongue Taki went back to his corner in the sofa. Maybe he could ignore the older man the whole night. Worse came to worse there were knifes in the kitchen.

"Don't worry Aizawa well have fun. And if you're a good boy I'll tuck you in and read you a bed time story later." Tohma dodged the plastic bowel of popcorn that was thrown at him. It landed on the floor. Cornels spilled everywhere.

"That better be cleaned up when we come back" Eiri warned. The ravenet stuck out his tongue.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Taki sat on the far side of the room away from Tohma. He was growled every time the blond even looked at him. He hated this man, he was the reason he was like this. It bothered him how he was sending daggers with his eyes and Tohma was just sitting on the sofa texting on his phone.

Suddenly the blond put down his phone and looked at him. Taki tensed from his gaze. Those soft and round eyes looked so friendly and innocent but he knew the truth. They hide the monster inside.

"I could use a bite, how about I order some Pizza. It will have to be veggie style."

"I don't care what you do." Taki spat.

The blond shrugged and dialed the number. He ordered the pizza and gave them Eire's address.

"It should be here in forty minutes."

Huffing Taki's eyes landed on the laptop resting on the small kitchen counter. He glanced back at the blond, he had returned to texting on his phone.

Without making a sound he moved his chair to the counter and logged into Eiri's laptop. He started working on his resume again. He decided to use his real first name but he used his second last name instead. He had too because his mother had wanted him to have her last name too. Bless her soul.

Takki didn't like to use it much because it sounded a little girly. His full name was Taki Rukun Aizawa Suana. He left out his middle name and first last name. Quickly he wrote away trying to finish fast.

"I'm surprised Yuki would let you use his lap top."

Tohma was hovering over his shoulder. He could feel his breath brush against his neck. Surprised he flinched moving the lap top slightly.

"You're looking for a job?"

"None of your dame business." Taki quickly closed the lap top but he did it so franticly he put too much strength in it. He was so desperate to keep Tohma from seeing what he was doing he slammed it down to hard.

His blood froze when he heard the sound of breaking glass.

_Oh please no._

Terrified he slowly lifted up the opened the PC. Pieces of glass cover the key board. The screen was broken into a three pieces; parts of it were crumbling down.

"Oh dear, look what you have done now. Yuki is going to be furious with you." Tohma shook his head back a forth. "It's an expensive lap top too. Such a shame."

Taki backed away from the counter. He was so dead. Eiri was going to kill him.

"Shit, I'm so dead."

Taki ran into the closet and pulled out a black gym bag. He started filling it with clothes Shuishi had given/ bought for him. He head towards the fridge and filled his bag, he also took bags of chips and a box of cereal from the cupboard.

Tohma was watching him with interest. "And what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

The Ceo raised an eyebrow. "Where will you go?"

Taki grabbed a few bottle of water. "Anywhere, being homeless is better than being dead."

"So instead of owning up to your mistake and accepting the consequence you chose to run away? Just like a scarred child and you wonder why you need a baby sitter."

"Don't judge me, this is your fault." He growled.

"Do not blame your mistakes on me." The blonde narrowed his eyes before making a wolfish grin.

"I could have the screen fixed before they come home. Yuki would never know the different. In one call I could have that lap top repaired in an hour."

Taki stared at the man. If that was true he wouldn't have to leave. He could stay longer. He didn't have to sleep in the street and eat from the trash.

"But there is a catch, this offer doesn't come cheap."

"I don't have anything to give you." Taki said. He looked at the ground in shame. He was planning on steal food before he left. Suichi and Eiri could always buy more.

"But oh you do." Tohma looked over his body. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Noticing his predatory eyes the x-singer shook his head. "No way, I'm not a fag."

Tohma shrugged his shoulder. "I want two things, one, a blow job, two ,freedom to touch you for a full ten minutes."

Taki was breathing hard. He couldn't accept such a horrible price. He had managed to keep himself from prostitution the whole time he was on the street. He would never sink that low. But without money he had nearly died. He was just starting to recover.

He liked having a place to sleep and being able to eat when he wanted. He loved hot baths and central heating. He didn't want to give up clean clothes and TV. He wondered if he was a whore if he chose to be comfortable over what he stood for.

"You could stay here Taki. You wouldn't be cold and hungry. You would be scarred on the streets with nowhere to go."

Taki curled his hands into fist. He body shook from stress. "Ok, Ok I'll do it."

Smiling in victory Tohma pulled out his phone and dials a number. "Mr. Sakano I need you to bring a lap top repair kit to Eiri Yuki's house right now. The quicker the better." He gave the man the model number and more specific details. Hanging up he smiled sweetly at Taki.

"I fulfilled my end, now it's your turn. Go lay on the sofa." He ordered in a soft sweet voice. It was almost like an angle talking.

With shaking legs he slowly walked to the couch. He started to lift up his shirt.

"That's unnecessary Taki. I liked to undress my partners." Tohma informed him.

Taki felt a chill run up his back. It would be creeper if the blond took his clothes off. That's probably what the blond wanted. He laid down on the sofa and closed his eyes. He heard the sound of clothes shifting and falling to the floor. Then the clinks of a belt buckle. He wasn't happy when he felt his wrist being tied with that belt but he didn't resist. He was a man of his word. He just home Tohma was the same and wouldn't take this farther then they agreed.

"Just a precaution." He told him.

Taki opened his eyes and looked up at the blond. Tohma was still dress but he had taken of his long jacket and was now wearing his long sleeve violet sweeter. His jeans were thankfully still buttoned but he was missing the belt.

Tohma was sitting between his legs. Excitingly he looked over his prey. Taki was wearing a short sleeve red shirt and long black sweat pants. Not something he was use to seeing the singer in. The pant must have been Yuki's because they were big on him. The shirt had to be Suichi's because it was tight on the vocalist. So tight that it rubbed against his nipple making them grow. Tohma had desperately tried not to stare at them before. Every time Taki caught him he moved his eyes away embarrassed but now he could stare all he wanted.

"Started the timer." Taki turned his head away toward the clock.

Taki set his phone to go off in ten minutes.

First Taki slowly lifted his shirt up. His hand gliding of the soft skin as he did it. He could feel Taki's muscle just under the surface. He pushed the shirt up more reveling those all so tempting nipples. He pulled the shirt over his head and left it over his elbows. It helped to immobilize the dark haired man more.

His hand than caressed his flesh till his finger curled around the rim over his pants. He pulled them off and threw them to the side. Taki closed his legs. He was left in his blue boxes. He shivered when Tohma grabbed his legs and kissed his ankle. The tip of his sock was pinched and slowly pulled off in a slow seductive manner. He repeated this with his other foot.

Obviously the blond was trying to arouse him. He would not let the other embarrass him any further.

"You're eating well. Now you don't look like a walking skeleton." Taki traced his stomach before poking his belly button. The dark hair man gasped when he felt a tongue swirl around the holes edges before pushing in.

"You said touching, not licking."

Tohma licked up the center of his stomach.

"You never specifically said how I could touch you. I'm touching you with my tongue." Tohma replied.

He felt that evil tongue circle his breast before a warm mouth closed around his nipple.

"No don't do that." Taki bit his lips to keep him from crying out.

His other nipple was getting attention from Tohma's hand, which was just as talented as his tongue. He fought his every urge to enjoy this.

Seeing his stubbornness the blond increased his efforts. Taki wasn't the first nut he cracked. Humming he bit into the nub and pulled it away from the skin. He enjoyed the scream that came out the others mouth.

He looked over at the clock. Seven minutes felt.

Pulling his mouth away he continues to play with Taki's breast. The x-singer's face was contracted in confused expression. He was flushed and breathing deeply. Now if only he let go and allow him to see his expression of true pleasure things would be perfect.

The blond kissed around his neck. He notices how the ravenet was a shaking but it wasn't out of fear.

"Are you cold? Yuki gave me instructions to keep you warm." Generously taking time out of his ten minutes he turned on the heater.

He returned to a panting Taki. The man was squirming. His legs were crossed in front of him.

"Oh are you hard?" He opened the other legs and saw a tent poking from Taki's underpants. He rubbed the tip through the fabric.

"I thought the idea of being with another man discussed you. How could a man ever make you hard?" Sneering he rubbed harder.

"Please, stop." Taki tried to twist onto his side but the other one stopped him.

"No, were only have half way done." Tohma gripped him thought his under wear and started to stoke him. Taki was squirming in his grip. The dark haired man was hard and hot in his hand.

"No don't do that." Taki arched his back. He was almost disappointed when the blond let his manhood go.

Smiling the blond hovered over him. Even Taki could hold back the moaned when he bit his neck.

"No you can't do anything that will leave a bruise."

"Awww don't want any evidence? Fine." Taki licked the mark already forming on his neck.

Taki felt his box being pulled to his ankles revealing his hard member."Nice dick" Tohma commented.

He yelped when he was flipped on his stomach. Tohma pinned his legs down.

"Do you have a pink, white or brown pucker?" Taku asked. His finger messaged the white globes in front of him. He imagined how his own cock would look sliding between them.

"You don't even know, do you? I bet you never even experiment down here. Did you know you have a perfectly round ass? I nibble it if I didn't agree not to leave marks." Tohma grabbed his lower cheeks.

Taki buried his face into the cushion. His face red with shame. He felt the blond spread his ass. It was embarrassing knowing that Tohma was staring at one of his most private places.

"Its pink and it's winking at me. How cute."

Taki screamed when he felt him lap at his entrance. The appendage ran over the quaking muscles bring loud moans from him

"Enough, I can't take it….ahhhh"

Tohma had pushed his tongue inside him.

"I'm touching your insides now Taki-chan. You even taste like pink." The blond hummed. He thrusted his tongue in and out. He loved how the other shook from his simulations.

"That's dirty." He gasped. He hiccupped when his member was grabbed. Taki started stoking him while moving his tongue in and out.

"You're such a hypocrite. You say you cants stand gay people but here you are getting turned on my tongue and hand." Tohma pushed his tongue in deeper. He swirled it around till he hit Taki's sweet spot.

Shocked Taki opened his mouth in a silent scream.

"What did you do?"

Tohma looked at him amused. _Was it possible he never felt his prostate simulated before. Dose he even know what his prostates are? I can use his lack of knowledge against him._

Tohma pressed his tongue against the spot again before pulling away. "That was the gay test. All gay guys are born with a spot in their ass that make them feel good. That why they become gay in the first place. Sometimes that spot can cause more pleasure than when they stoke their own manhood's."

"I'm not gay." Taki yelled.

Tohma pressed his tongue back in and licked that spot repeatedly. Now that he'd found it he make sure not to forget where it was positioned. Taki cried out every time he touched it.

"Then why do you have this spot. I bet a female never made you feel this good." He stoked the other while still wiggling his tongue.

"No…. I can't… I like girls."

Taki was starting to doubt himself. He had always found women attractive. He slept with dozens of them but none of them had made him feel like this. They weren't strong or aggressive like Tohma was. They could never force this much pleasure out of him. And if what Tohma said was true, did having that spot inside him really mean he was gay?

"Stop lying to yourself, you like men. Look how hard you are. A pussy could never give you this much pleasure" The blond chuckled to himself. He loved messing with the brown eyes man's head. "And if you weren't such a coward I show you what you really need."

The time to the phone went off and Tohma sighed. He should have asked for more time. Things were just getting interesting.

"Too bad. We didn't even get to fingering yet. Let me finish you off at least. I hate to leave a partner unsatisfied.

Taki didn't protests as the tongue was shoved back into him or when a strong hand wrapped around his cock messaging it in such a heavenly way. He saw stars when he came a few short strokes later.

Tohma loosed down at the exhausted man. He had collapsed on the sofa after his orgasm.

He smiled to himself. One way or another he would be playing with the other body again. Sneering he leaned over and untied him.

Slowly the brown eyes man redressed his body tired and sore. He was surprised when Tohma pulled him off the sofa. His hair was grabbed and his head was pushed into the crotch of the blonds jeans.

"You're not done yet."

Taki looked at him in horror. He had forgotten about the second part of the deal.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tohma chuckled darkly. He had already unzipped his pants and pulled out his shaft. He rubbed the head against Tasuki's cheek.

"Go on, suck it."

Tasuki awkwardly stared at it. Besides his own he had never seen a cock up so close. The mushroom head was leaking. Obviously Tohma had gotten arouse while molesting him. The angry pulsing length pressed against his lips till reaching the barrier his teeth formed.

"Open your mouth Aizawa." Impatiently the blond pulled his hair. "I said open your fucking mouth. You know how I hate to repeat myself."

Reluctantly the singers parted his teeth. He felt the shaft push down his throat. He did his best not to gag and hurl on the floor. His jaw arched form the intrusion. Taki could have gone his whole life without knowing what a cock tasted like. Now the taste and texture was forever burned into his memory.

"Bit me and you will regret it." Tohma warned.

Taki knew his former boss didn't make empty threats. But really, after this he honestly believed he couldn't suffer anymore. He felt like some cheap whore. But it was too late to turn back now, not when he already had a shaft down his throat.

The organ slide out his mouth till the tip was touching his lips before thrusting back in. This made the ravenet gag. He tried to pull away but Tohma had a good handle on his hair trapping him. He blinked rapidly to stop his eyes from watering. He be damned if he let the blond see him cry.

"Move your tongue and put some effort into it. The more you pleasure me the fast this will be, plus I won't have to move as much."

Tohma thrusted in and out Taki's tight throat. He always loved virgin mouths. They constricted so tightly around the cock it was almost suffocating. All life almost left him when Taki's tongue started to slide around his length.

"You not very talented but that's nothing a little practice won't fix." He used the others head as a handle to hold Taki still as he fucked his mouth. His erection hit the back of the singer's throat repeatedly. The man would have trouble talking later. It was still hard to imagine that he had Taki Aizawa on his knees sucking him off. It was really satisfying.

He notice the man was having trouble breathing. His face was turning red along with his eyes.

"Breath though your nose."

He pulled out to let the ravenet breathe. Before take could spit out an insult he pushed back in.

"I'm surprise you managed to take me all in on your first try. Have you even done this before?"

He shook his head while still sucking him off. Taki bobbed his head faster not stopping. He wanted this over faster. He licked up the side and sucked on the tip. He would let the member slide in and out his mouth bruising his throat.

"That's it. Just like that."

The door bell rang and male voice was called out. Taki was terrified it was Yuki and Shuichi returning home early.

The man spoke again and rang the door bell. He claimed he was the pizza man. Taki wanted to answer the door but the blond held him still.

He frantically thrusted into his mouth. It reminded the singer of a rabbit going crazy.

"Here it comes, swallow" Tohma moaned.

Taki rather have died than swallow his seed. He ripped his hair from the mans gasp just in time. The sperm didn't enter his mouth but it fell all over his face.

"Disgusting."

Tohma laughed. "Who told you to pull away. Now you made a mess." He grinned. The door bell rang again. He looked at the door them back at the singers gooey face. "Go answer the door like that." He pulled out a twenty and threw it at Taki making him fee; like a paid for whore. "It will be your penalty punishment for not swallowing it."

"You can't be serious."

"Do it or I will consider it as a breach in our contract." He smiled knowing he would win.

Taking the money and standing up Taki glared at him. Walking to the front door he caught his reflection in the mirror. Tohma's seed was dripping down his cheeks and chin.

Opening the door he kept his eyes low. He didn't even look at the pizza gut, he just stared at his feet. The man looked at him stunned. Taki through the money from him and took the pizza before quickly closing the door.

"Don't you want your change?" He asked.

"Keep it as a tip" he yelled.

Tohma was laughing at him from the couch.

Growling Taki went to the bathroom to wash his face. He was in there for half an hour scrubbing his face. When he came out he saw Mr. Sakano fixing the lap top. He hadn't heard the man come in.

The assistant was shocked to see him there. "Mr. Aizawa?" He turned to Tohma. "What is he doing here sir?"

"Oh he's just staying here with Yuki for awhile. Nothing to concern yourself with." The blond waved it off like it was nothing.

Taki was relieved that no one knew about what went down with Bad luck and Ask. As far as the world knew they just had a friendly competition.

Mr. Sakano fixed the lap top quickly and left it good as new.

"Wow it looks like it was never broken. Thanks Sakano." Taki expected the computer. It turned on and worked perfectly.

"Glade to help."

Tohma whispered something to him while the singer was still looking over the computer.

Thanking his assistant Tohma led him to the door and said good bye after giving him a slice of pizza to take home.

"Now that, that's over let's eat." Tohma said cheerfully.

Sitting down while watching TV Taki took his first by and frowned. He left the pizza and just drank soda.

"What's wrong? Dose it displease you?"

"No, my throat just hurts." He whispered.

Tohma smiled again. "It will go away soon."

An hour later Taki managed to eat at least one slice. He hated how content Tohma was. It was better just to ignore him even when the blond appeared to be so relaxed and smug. He was glad when the Shuichi and Yuki.

"Thanks for babysitting Tohma. Hope he wasn't too much trouble." Yuki said.

"Not at all. He was a perfect angle. How was dinner?" Tohma was putting on his coat. He smiled knowingly at Taki.

"It was great. I had a chocolate lava cake for desert" the pinknet piped. "We also went out for a movie."

They continued to chat for another half an hour before Tohma finally left. The retched blond had the nervous to wink at him before he left.

Grinding his teeth Taki went to bed before his anger could get the best of him. He didn't want to think about what he had done today. All he wanted to do was go to sleep in his nice warm futon. It was the reason why he traded his body for Tohma's help. At least he wasn't sleeping in the street.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Taki woke up to Yuki staring at him from the sofa. The blond had a cigarette in his hand and a news paper in the other.

"What" he asked.

"You have a bruise on your neck. How did that happen?"

Blushing he turned his head away. "Ummm I was getting a book from the top shelf and some books fell on me. The corn must have hit me harder then I though."

Yuki must have been satisfied with the answer because he didn't say anything else. The blond returned to reading his news paper ignoring the other.

Shuichi came walking in. He must have woken up early and went for a jog like he did every morning. He used his rag to whip the sweat of his forehead. Removing the head phones from his ears he smiled. "Good morning guys."

"Morning" they both said.

"I thought we could go on a picnic together."

"That is a dumb idea. There is three feet of snow out there." Taki spat.

"I thought we could sit on the bench or lay on the snow…"

"Why, so I can catch a cold. No you two fags can go have your girly picnic in the park."

Yuki growled. Yes the picnic was a bad idea but Taki didn't have to be so rude. Poor shuichi was almost in tears and he hated those homophobic comments.

"Taki, if you want to continue staying in this house I suggest you refrain from using anymore insulting comments.' The blond warned.

Taki decided to fall the old rule that if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all.

"Sorry Shuichi I have a meeting today with my publisher. Maybe another day."

"Alight." Kicking the ground the pink haired man went to his room to change clothes.

Yuki gave the ravenet a dirty glare.

/

Tohma and Eiri sat in another restaurant. This one was a dinner.

"Its nice to see you again Eiri."

The bigger blonde glared at the other.

"Cut the crap. What happen when you baby sitted Taki?"

Tohma smiled innocently and batted his eyes. "Whatever do you mean. We had a lovely evening?"

"Stop lying. Something happen. My laptop had a tiny scratch on it and now it's gone, I found class under the counter, the sofa had a stain on it when we came home and Taki had a bruise on his neck. It looks like someone bit…" The wheels started to spin in Yuki' s head. "What the fuck did you do!"

Tohma couldn't hold in the laughter anymore and started giggling out loud. Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out his phone. He showed Eiri the pictures.

The taller blonds eyes widen. He saw Taki naked and tied up on his couch with Tohma's hand over his chest. The ravenet was flush and had his eye closed unawhere of the other actions. He was biting his lip and aching his pack.

"Keep going there's more." Tohma calmly zip his coffee and Yuki looked through all the photos. Each one of Taki in suggestive position.

"How?"

"The truth is that Taki broke your computer and I offered to get it fix….For a price."

"You had sex? He's a fucking bum. You could have caught something." He said surprised.

"First of all we didn't have sex… Well he did give me oral. He needs more practice but I did manage to cum. Second I checked his medical records after the doctor examined him. His blood showed no diseases. But he should drink more water." Tohma chuckled. "I told him that he's gay because he likes having his prostates touched. That should stop his anti gay attitude."

Eiri growled. Just this morning Taki and hurt his love with rude and uncalled for insults. He was such a hypocrite.

"I'm guessing from your reactions, he hasn't learned his lesson."

"No and I can't believe you did that with him on my couch. Now I have to get it cleaned." Yuki growled."And how did you get his blood results? I haven't even got those back."

"I have my ways. " Tohma blinked. "Keep watching, there is a video too."

Nervously Yuki played the video. He saw short dark hair moving up and down. The camera changed directions and you could see part of Taki's face. He was sucking Tohma off .

Eiri couldn't believe it.

"That little shit. How dare he act all high and might after what happen. He has no respect for us. If it wasn't for Shuichi his ass would be on the streets."

Getting up Eiri stormed off leaving the other at the table.

Smiling Tohma watched the video again.

…

Shuichi had gone to work when Eiri came home. The ravenet was on the couch watching TV. When he noticed the blond face he raised an eye brow.

"What's got you so pissed?"

Yuki looked around. The house was a mess. There were dirty dish in the sink and the floor could be washed and mopped.

"This place is a mess. You could have cleaned it up, you are living here for free."

Taki rolled his eyes and returned to watching TV.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." The blond yelled. He stomped towards him.

"Well if I cleaned than I wouldn't be living here for free."

"You're such a brat. It's just common courtesy. You been staying here for weeks and you never contribute to anything."

"I clean up after myself. My shoes and clothes are always put away neatly and I wash my plate." Taki growled back.

"What about the dust that builds up or the pots that are used to cook the food. Plus you wouldn't even have those clothes or shoes if we didn't buy them for you."

The one thing the X-singer hated was having things thrown back in his face. He didn't like to be reminded that he had nothing.

"Why don't you asked Shuichi. The little fag would love to play the part of a house bitch."

Yuki tighten his hands into fist. He had had enough of this punk treating them like they were less than him. He couldn't take the insults and attitude anymore. He was worse than a teenager; at least they had the excuse of being young and foolish. But Taki was a grown man, he should behave better.

Yuki had never been someone who could control his temper. He did and said what he wanted. The only people who could ever calm him down were Shuichi and Tohma and unfortunately for Taki neither of them where there.

Yuki tackled him. They wrestled on the couch but Eiri won after Taki exhausted himself out. The X-singer struggled harder. He hated how week his body was but then again he had never been stronger than Yuki. The man took him down when he was at his best and when he had his friends help.

"Get off of me you homo. I don't want to catch whatever you got."

Hearing this Eiri chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that if you were going to catch anything you would have already caught it from Tohma."

Taki freezed, his eyes widen as he gazed upon Yuki's smug smirk. With his wrist caught in the other grip he couldn't even run away from his shame.

"That's right. Tohma told me all about what happen. I saw pictures of him touching you and a video of you sucking his cock."

Taki wa seven more shocked and terrified. Tohma had taken pictures of what they did. If those got out he die from embarrassment.

"He said that you need more practice at giving head. Maybe I can help." Yuki's eyes were cold and hard but hinted with malice intent.

Taki couldn't register what had just been said. When he did fear and shock filled him. He struggled even harder when Eiri pulled of his shirt and used it to bond his hands. His soft nipples unwillingly harden from the cool air that brushed against his exposed skin.

"No stop, your married to Shuichi" He screamed.

Yuki pulled down his pants revealing his stiffening manhood. He was bigger than Tohma. "Someone's got to teach you some manners. Shuichi won't be mad at me for that."

Taki was thrown to the grown. He felt his own pants being ripped off so hard the button snapped off.

"You have nice legs." Eire commented. He ran his hands over the long fair skin of the others legs. It was so soft. He could imagine those legs wrapped around him in such an exotic way.

"Don't touch me." Taki's foot was caught when he tried to kick the other.

Eiri took of his underwear leaving him completely naked to the writer's lustful gaze.

"Help, help me." Taki screamed hoping that the neighbors would hear him.

"Stupid punk." Yuki balled up the others underwear and stuffed it into Taki's mouth. "There that should keep you quit."

Spitting into the hand Eiri went between the man's legs and separated them. He rubbed his wet fingers against the others pucker. He pressed against the ring threatening to preach it. The blond enjoyed the fear look on his captives face.

Taki screamed but his cries were muffled.

"Did Tohma get to use this before or was he only allowed to touch. You call us fags and homos. You act like we have some kind of contagious disease but as soon as things got hard you sold your body to a man just to sleep in a bed." Eiri raised those beautiful legs over his shoulder. "You're a whore Taki. You have no right to judge us."

Yuki pushed the head of his cock against the others entrance. Taki was shaking his head and begging him with his eyes not to go through with it.

"It's about time someone brought you down to size." With a cruel thrust Eiri pushed his whole cock in, in one brutal thrust.

With his screams muffled no one heard Taki's pain filled scream when his ass was ripped open. The last virgin part of himself gone, taken by force. The intense pain only increased when Yuki started to move inside him. It felt like a knife jabbing him.

"You feel better than I thought you would." Yuki tighten his grip on the smaller ones thighs. His nails dug into the skin. Unlike with Shuichi he didn't care if he hurt the other. This was punishment and revenge.

The dark smell of blood flooded his nose. Looking down he saw a small puddle of red liquid on the floor. It painted his own thighs and cock.

"Maybe I should have prepared you first." Grunting he picked up his speed. It was too late to turn back down.

Being over he stared into Taki's eyes as he slide in and out of him. His hips moving in circle movements.

Taki was crying now. He closed his eyes not wanting to face the blonds' mocking sneer.

With one more thrust he climaxed. His seed mix with the blood on the floor. Eiri didn't even care if it was considered rude to cum inside a partner with out their permission. They were way past politeness.

Pulling out he removed the gag and untied him. Taki didn't move, he just glared at him.

"You got something to stay." Growled the blonde.

Taki adverted his eyes to the floor. His expression sadden and his eyes watered.

"That's what I thought. Now get dress and clean up your blood and once you're done with that you can get started on the dishes and after that there is laundry that needs to be done."

With wobbly legs Taki silently got up and re dressed. As fast as his body allowed him he started to clean the mess up. Yuki watched him from the couching smoking a cigarette.

"From now on things are going to be a lot different around here." He huffed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shuichi amazed by Taki's new attitude. He was being so helpful around the house. Every day when he came home he fined a clean apartment. The floor would be mopped, the tables clean, the trash taken out, and not one drop of dust. He even cleaned the carpets. The most surprising change was the dark hair's man attitude. He wasn't yelling or snapping like he usually did. He barely talked and would stay curled up on the sofa when he wasn't cleaning.

This worried about the singer. Taki had a fear in his eyes. It seemed like he was always jumpy and nervous. It didn't take Shuichi long to figure out that Taki was the most scared around Yuki. He assumed the blond must have beaten him while he was gone. Something he promised he wouldn't do.

"For the last time I didn't beat him up. Do you see any bruises?"

He had decided to talk to the blond early in the morning while Taki was asleep.

"Well you must have done something. He's acting so strange. Before he never helped around the house and now he barley talks."

"Maybe he decided to help out around the house to earn his keep and as for the not talking I find that a blessing."

Shuichi glared at him.

Sighing the Yuki put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen Shuichi, I think he is suffering from depression. He had lost so much and all that sadness must finally be catching up with him. Before he was too busy trying to survive to think about all the tragedy in his life, maybe that's why he is cleaning so much. He might be trying to keep himself busy so he doesn't think about it."

Shuichi lowered his head and looked down.

"That makes a lot of sense. I'm sorry for thinking you did something."

"It's fine I under….."

"Would you to fags shut up I'm trying to sleep." Taki yelled half asleep. He twisted on his futon trying to get comfortable.

"Well he sounds like himself again. I was worried there for minute. But that's the same old Taki. Maybe we could get him some anti depression pills… or something."

Shuichi didn't notice how Yuki'd eyes narrowed.

"Shouldn't you be going to work now?"

"Oh yea, I'm running late." The pinknette kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck on the novel." He said before rushing out.

After waiting for Shuichi's foot steps to fade away Yuki angrily made his way to Taki who was sleeping peacefully. Grabbing the younger man by the hair he dragged him off the futon. Still tangled in the sheets Taki woke with a scream, kicking at the air.

"You little punk." Yuki threw him against the wall.

"What did I do?"

"You just called us fags again." He said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I was sleepy. I barely remember saying it."

Yuki grabbed the other slim wrist.

"You said it subconsciously wish means deep down you still haven't learned your lesson." He dragged the squirming man to the sofa.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again." Taki was screaming and thrashing. He didn't want a repeat of last time. He had been working hard to stay off the blond's bad side.

"I'm sure after this you won't. Strip." He ordered.

"Please, I'm sorry, not again." Taki begged. His desperate please were unheard. All he received was a deadly glare. It was the same way Yuki looked at him before he beat him and his friends up a few years ago.

Slowly he lifted his shirt up, silently weeping. The garment was grabbed by Yuki who used it to tie his hands behind his back. The blond proceeded to take off the rest of his clothes before making Taki sit on the sofa naked.

Shivering he closed his eyes as the blond made him sit on his lap.

"No wait, I know something better." He pushed the singer to the side. "Stay there. Don't move."

Yuki went to the room and pulled out a long, mirror. Usually he kept it in his room. It was made from maple oak and was very expensive. Leaning it against the wall he pointed towards the couch.

Yuki slowly walked back and forced Taki to sit back on his lap.

"Do not scream." He warned. Devilishly he nibbled on his captive's ear.

"Please, I'm sorry. I swear I'll never say it again." Taki moaned when a talented tongue made circles on his neck.

"I have to make sure the lesson sticks this time. Look at your own reflection"

Yuki had Taki's slightly crouched with his back against his chest. The singers head was leaning against his chest. He made him bend his knees and pull up his legs. Looking in the mirror Taki could see himself on the writers lap in a very exposing pose. With his legs spread and bent he could see his own entrance, it really was pink like Tohma said.

The shame showed on his red cheeks. It was worse when Yuki started to fondle him.

A girlish yelp popped out of him when strong fingers wrapped themselves firmly around his manhood. With a tight grip Yuki stoked the other length. He rubbed his thumb over the mushroom tip.

Taki wasn't making any sounds but the only proof the novelist needed to know that he was turn on was the hard organ twitching in his hand.

Still stroking him Yuki pushed two of his fingers against the singers lips.

"Suck"

When the other didn't comply he scoffed. "It will hurt dry."

Knowing that he could never over power him Taki allowed the digits to be pushed into his mouth. At least this way he feel less pain. It was so degrading. Desperate to get this over with he lapped at the fingers, covering them in as much saliva as he could.

Yuki chuckled amused at how eager the other sucked his finger. "You're like a dog." He commented before pulling his hand away.

That same hand traveled down to Taki's forcefully spread legs. Softly they poked at the delicate skin.

"You must have healed by now." Yuki squirmed his pointer finger in.

Taki shivered from the intrusion. His still sore muscle cried out in pain.

"Stop, it hurts." Taki wiggled in the others strong grip.

"Don't move." Yuki warned. He started wiggling his finger faster. Once the singers inner walls loosened he added a second finger. "I'm being gentle so don't be such a pussy." Yuki said scissoring him. His fingers were easily slipping in and out now.

Taki struggled harder. He had slowly been recovering and was hoping he might be strong enough to escape. With all the force he could he thrashed around. He kicked and screamed. The shirt bonding his hands ripped and he was able to get loose.

"Stay still" Yuki growled. It was getting harder to hold him down.

"No let me go." He swung his fist in the air trying to hit Yuki.

"Fine." The blond roughly pushed him off his lap letting him hit the floor hard.

"Get out."

Groaning in pain Taki raised his head and looked at him in confusion.

"I said get out. If you won't obey my rules you cannot stay in my house." Yuki said sternly. He pointed to the door.

"But…. I"

"Get out now." He yelled.

"I have nowhere else to go." Taki held back the tears starting to form. He curled his hands into fist. Still kneeling on the floor he felt his arms start to shake. His whole body was trembling.

"Not my problem."

"Shuichi will be upset with you."

"Really, you think so. After the way you been treating him I think he won't mind. Now get out of my house you trash."

Taki watched the blonde turn on a cigarette. He took two puffs before turning back to him. Taki was frozen on the floor. He was staring at the ground still shaking.

"I'm sorry, please don't kick me out. I'll do anything" The ravenette cried. He bowed his head to the ground pressing his forehead to the floor.

Smirking Yuki patted his lap. "Then crawl over here like a good doggy." He was more than satisfied he had the once arrogant and prideful Taki Aizawa begging at his feet. This was the man that did awful things to his beloved Shiuchi.

Slowly Taki moved towards him. With one hand in front of the other he managed to crawl up to him. His arms were still shaking with every inch.

"Sit on my lap." He ordered.

Taki hesitantly obeyed. He winced when strong arms wrapped around his stomach.

Yuki pushed his finger back inside him. He thrusted them in and out relentlessly. The blond made sure to hit that point deep inside the singer core. His other hand was pumping up and down Taki's cock. The member was hard and swollen in his hand and Taki was making such sweet cries. This made Yuki move his fingers even fast, just to hear him scream louder.

"You're moaning so loud. Does it feel that good?" He poked that spot again.

Taki looked at himself in the mirror. He was rock hard while another man was sticking his fingers in and out of him. His face was flushed and he couldn't control the embarrassing sounds coming out his mouth. That spot inside of him felt so good and the way the blond was stroking him only added to that pleasure.

Now he couldn't even fight. He had to willingly take whatever the blond did to him. Before he could resist, he could claim it was rape and that he didn't want it.

"The homophobic Ask leader singer is moaning like a whore from getting his ass fingered by another man." Yuki laughed. He bit down on the others neck.

"I, I, I'm going to cummm." Taki cried out louder just before he was going to climax, but seconds before his released Yuki stopped his movement and covered the tip of his cock with his thumb. Teasingly he rubbed it.

"You know I was just going to finger you today, but after the way you acted I think you deserve a harsher punishment." The writer grabbed the sofa cushion and pulled out a long thread of yarn. "Don't fight me or this will be much worse." He wrapped the string around the singers weeping member and tied it into a bow.

"You will come when I say you can." Yuki grabbed the singer by the hair and dragged him to Taki's futon.

"Please I… I don't….." Taki started to fight against him again when he saw the blond take off his pants.

"I thought you said you do anything to stay."

"But….." Taki cried out when he was suddenly entered.

Yuki pushed his arms under Taki's than wrapped them around his neck in a head lock. He pulled them up so they were both on their knees. In this position he started bouncing his hips in and out.

"Please stop, you're too big." Taki squeezed his ass trying to stop the other from moving but this only made it hurt more. Hi inner muscle were helpless to stop the hard organ from penetrating him.

"If Shuichi can take me than so can you." He drilled deeper into his captive. With the head lock he had Taki in he could push even deeper into the other. His cock thrust in and out and than in again repeatedly. With every passing second he relished in the wonderful friction surround his manhood.

Taki's muscle's contracted against him only make his hole tighter and more enjoyable for the man ridding him.

"You're going too deep."

"I can go even deeper." Yuki forced him to sit all the way down till he had Taki's butt pressed against his balls. He moaned when his entire cock was sucked into the wonderful heat. He rocked his hips back and forth going in slowly deep mini thrust.

"Oh god," Taki moaned. His prostates were getting rammed into with every thrust. "Let me cum."

"You want a man to make you cum?" Yuki let him out of the head lock in favor of stroking him.

"Yes."

"How do you want me to make you cum." He untied the string.

"By touching my cock." Taki was actually thrusting back against him now.

"And what else?" Yuki flicked his nipple. His hips never stopped moving.

"By fucking me." Taki moaned. He whipped away the tears of shame. All he concentrated on was making sure Yuki kept hitting that spot.

"You're such a whore." Yuki rocketed in and out of him drawing loud desperate moans from the other.

It wasn't long till they both came. Their bodies slacked down on the floor, worn out from their activities. All that could be heard in the room was the combined pants of the two males.

"Please, next time don't cum inside me." Taki pleaded.

Yuki smirked. His dog expected that there would be a repeat punishment. Maybe he get him docile enough that his kitty could use him too.

"So do you still hate gays?"

"No"

"Why"

"Because I'm worse. I'm a whore."

Yuki almost flinched from the sadness in his voice. Shaking it off he quickly redressed. Taki did the same.

Silently he cleaned up the mess and pulled the mirror back to where it belonged, ignoring the soreness in his lower region. He still had to do his chores for today, after that he take a nap and try to heal.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eiri had invited Tohma over for dinner. Taki sat in the far edge eating quietly. He just looked down at his plate avoiding looking at either blond.

"This is quite good. I can't believe Taki made it." Tohma hummed.

"He watches a lot of cooking shows." Shuichi commented.

Taki was thankful the pink haired singer answered for him. He really wanted to get through this dinner without having to speak to the others. But it seemed Tohma wasn't willing to leave him be.

"So any luck looking for a job?" The short blond asked.

"I'v been searching around down but so far no luck." He left out how much easier it be to find a job if Yuki let him use the computer.

"I could always find you work at N-G recording. Maybe a job in the mail room, or at a desk answering phones?"

"That sounds like a good idea. He just spends all day here anyway."

Taki swallowed hard and put on a fake smile. There was no way he work for Tohma again, especially if he wanted to make him his errand boy. It be humiliating to work in that building again, he could see it now. A has-been star working for the evil Tohma. He watched other young people become famous and live his dream while cleaned the floors or brought them coffee. He never work for the man that destroyed his life again.

"He doesn't do nothing all day. He cleans and cooks. This house has never looked so good." Shuichi said coming to his defense.

Taki gave him a grateful smile.

"Maybe he can get a job as a maid than." Eiri Yuki suggested.

Taki stayed silent. During the whole dinner Tohma kept giving him sly looks. He smirked and even blinked at him when the other weren't looking.

After dinner Yuki and Shuichi went to the store to pick up some ice cream. Taki was cleaning the dishes when two arms wrapped around his waist. The singer tensed from the possessive embrace.

"I see Yuki had turned you into a good little maid, first cooking and now you're washing dish." His hands started to wonder down.

Taki turned around and pushed the other away hard.

"Don't touch me. Last time was a onetime deal."

The blond looked surprise that he showed such aggression, but after that his lips curved into a cruel smirk.

"You should be nicer Tachi-chan. Do not forget who I am. I have the power to destroy you or raise you up."

Taki shook his head. He wouldn't listen to the others fake promises. He couldn't destroy him anymore and there was no way he could clear his name. He created too much evidence against him. Everyone thought he was a thief. It's what made it so hard for him to get a job.

"Leave me alone shrimp." He spat.

This made the blond narrow his eyes. He pulled out of his pocket his cell phone. Pressing a button he turned it around so the taller man could see the screen. A video popped up.

Taki gasped when he saw the video. It was him naked and tied up. It showed the blonds hands touching him. There was another video of him sucking him off.

"Be ashamed if someone posted this on the internet." He said smugly.

"You wouldn't." Taki felt his legs shake.

The blond loved the fear radiating from him.

"Well you haven't given me much motivation not to. So far you have been treating me very badly."

"You're a bastard."

Tohma smiled happily and crossed his arms. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"I won't."

Tohma frowned. His blue icy eyes harden before he stepped forward.

"It's pretty hard getting job now that everyone thinks you're a thief. Imagine how hard it be if they thought you were a thief and slut. You can't leech off of Eiri and Shuichi forever. What will you do when they get tired of you?"

Taki back up till he was trapped between the sink and the blond. The dark haired man blinked away tears. Things kept getting worse and worse for him.

"What do you want?" He whispered.

Tohma licked his lips, hungrily eyeing the other.

"On your knees." He ordered.

Hesitantly the other complied. He wanted to cry when the blue eyed man pulled down his pants. His harden staff was pointing at him.

"Just like before."

Taki hissed when his hair was pulled. The twitching member pressed against his lips. He let it pass his mouth. The flesh was smooth and warm. The singer forced himself to suckle on it. First just the tip. He did it till he was able to push more down.

"Good, you've been practicing. Guess Yuki decided to use you like this too." Tohma savored the warm hole around his cock but regrettably he pulled out.

"Stand up and lean against the counter." He ordered.

"But last time you didn't…."

"Well now I want to." The blond said impatiently.

Taki tried to plea with him. "Please, I'll finish you with my mouth."

Humming joyfully Tohma slid his hand over his own length. "No maybe another time. Today I want to take you from your back door."

He grabbed his black hair and forced him to stand. He used his grip to turn the other around.

Taki whimpered when his own pants were forced down. Tohma didn't feel like preparing him but he used some kitchen liquid soup along with Taki's saliva to lube his member.

"Keep your hands on the counter." The blond told him. Standing behind him he spread the pale ass. "There's your hole. I think your pucker missed me. It's winking."

Blushing Taki bit his lips when he was entered.

"My, what do we have here? You're not a virgin. You're looser than the last time. Who's been fucking you? Was it Yuki, had to be. I doubt Suichi would. Maybe both of them?"

When Taki didn't answer he shrugged. "It just means I don't have to go easy on you. You're not a virgin." He started moving. First he thrust slowly but then he increased his speed. When Taki refused to make a noise he plowed into him harder trying to make him cry out.

The tight heat squeezing him perfectly. He pulled out of the heat and drill back in. The friction every time he moved was causing immense pleasure to surge through his body.

He made Taki bend over the counter as he fucked him. The singer was crying out with each powerful thrust.

"Slow down, please, it hurts." Taki felt body being rocketed back forward. It he wasn't leaning on the counter his legs would have already given out.

"You're dripping." The blond grabbed his stiff staff. "I guess you like it rough"

Neither notice the front door open.

Taki was crying out louder. The blond was hitting his sweet spot. "Tohma I'm going to…. Ahhhhh"

He came over the blonds hand. His face turned red in embarrassment.

"I like how you said my name." Tohma turned him around and lifted him up so he was sitting on the counter. He then pushed back into him. "Say it again."

"No" The singer said said stubbornly.

"Fine." Chucking Tohma pushed their lips together. He kissed him while still moving inside him. Their tongue battled. One tried to push into the others mouth while the other was trying to keep the foreign appendage out.

Tohma came while kissing him. His seed splat inside the other filling him.

"Ahem."

Both turned towards the kitchen door. Suichi was looking at them with his mouth open in shook. Eiri was smirking at them.

"Hope we aren't interrupting anything." The taller blond chuckled.

Embarrassed both men pulled up their pants.

"Oh don't stop on our account. It's just our kitchen." Eiri said sarcastically.

Shuichi was still too shocked to speak.

"I think I should go." Tohma grabbed his coat and walked past a smirking Yuki. The other blond fallowed him out.

Alone with the pink haired singer Taki blushed. He turned his head away.

"So are you and Tohma an idem?" he asked.

"Ummmm….."

"I never imagined you two would get together. I'm so happy for you guys. Though I wish you picked a different spot to have sex."

Taki blush darken. Shuichi grabbed his hands. "I'm so happy you found someone." He looked up at him with those big eyes. "And Taki is such a great guy. He's very kind and gentle and he's been really lonely since Mika left him."

Taki had no idea Mika had divorced the Ceo.

"So when did it start?" Shuichi poked his shoulder and giggled girlishly.

"I'm going to go to sleep now."

"I bet it started when he baby sitted you a few weeks ago."

Taki grunted. The pink haired man had hit the nail right on its head. For the rest of the night Shuichi continued to bug him with questions. Most were personal and embarrassing.

…..

"Really, in my kitchen." Yuki said annoyed. He crossed his arms again.

"Sorry about that. But I'm sure you taken him in other rooms of your house."

Yuki remained silent and glared at him.

"Really Yuki, you're a married man. What would Shuichi think?" The shorter man shook his head.

"I have a plan for that."

"I also have a plan. Aren't you going on a cruise after Christmas?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Yes, we will be gone for three weeks."

"I want Taki to come live with me for those three weeks. If things go well he won't be coming back to your house."

"What do you want him for? Surly you can get sex from anyone. Why him?"

Tohma shrugged. "I want a pet."

Yuki knew that was all the keyboardist was going to say to explain himself. Sighing he nobbed his head and went back inside.

"Tell Taki I said good night."

…

In the living Taki pushed the blanket over his head. He was laying on his futon trying to pretend to be asleep.

"Hey don't you want any ice cream?" the pinknette asked.

"Leave him along Shuichi. Tohma already gave him his desert." Yuki mocked.

Taki blushed harder under the blanket.

"You're so mean." The Shuichi giggled and kissed Yuki on the cheek. "Maybe I can get my desert later tonight." He whispered.

"I don't see why not."

Groaning Taki covered his ears to.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So who is bigger?"

Yuki and Taki were both left alone in the house like always while Shuichi went to work and N-g corp.

"Can we please not talk about it?"

"It's just a question."

"Fine, you're thicker but he's longer. Happy?"

Yuki just hummed before continuing to write on his lap top.

Getting curious, Taki leaned over to see the screen.

"Can I help you?" Yuki asked annoyed when he notice the others gaze.

"What are you writing?"

Huffing the novelist closed the laptop screen. "Just my next book."

Sensing that Yuki did want to share he left him be. He much rather watch TV.

"Did you clean the floors?"

"Yes."

"The bathroom?"

"Yes."

"Did you do the dish?"

"Yes."

"Landry?"

"Drying."

"Dinner?"

"It's 1:00" Taki snapped.

Chuckling Yuki pulled out 50 dollars from his pocket and handed it to him.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"An allowance. You'll get that every week."

Taki looked at the money than at him. "Thank you…"

"Thanks Shuichi, it was his idea. Maybe you can buy yourself some new clothes, or something."

Taki put the money in his pocket.

"Oh and I also bought you something else." Taki didn't see the evil twinkle in the blonds eyes.

"Really what?"

"Its in the bed room. Come on."

Thinking it was clothes or maybe a phone or something Taki fallowed him into the room, only to be pushed on the bed. The door was locked trapping him with the blond.

Yuki took a box out of the closet and placed it on the bed. Now nervous Taki backed away to the far end of the bed.

"Most of these are Shuichi's and mind but I bought you a toy to."

"I don't need, nor want a toy." Taki said quickly figuring out what the writer had in mind.

His fears were justified when Yuki pulled out a blue dildo. It was a monster dick, at least ten inches long. Its sides were covered in little bumps and it must have been an inch thick.

"You will like this toy and after all the money I spent on it you could at least try it out."

Licking his lips Eiri grabbed his pants legs and pulled them off.

"Wait, it's too big. There is no way it would fit."

Eiri was already on the bed. Grabbing his leg he pulled him till Taki was on his back under him.

Taki's shirt was the next to go. He didn't fight the blonde knowing it be worse if he did. All he was left with was his boxers. Those were pulled down to his ankles. Shivering his closed his eyes, trying to pretend he was somewhere else. He could feel lustful eyes on him. Those eyes grew even more excited when he started to sob and shake.  
"Only one way to find out." Eiri poured lube on the toy and then rubbed it over the singer's entrance. In preparation two fingers stretched him. They rubbed and fingered him till his walls loosened.

Never in his life did Taki think he have a dildo in him. Then again he never though he be sleeping with another man so he could eat and sleep in a warm place. He regretted so much in his life. He wished he could fix so many things. But deep down he knew he deserved this. He had done so many rotten things in his life. It was only irony that he ended up a toy to the husband of the man he hurt the most. The same man that had showed him such kindness after everything he had done.

"Stay still and relax." The toy was pressed against his back door.

Filling sympathy for the man smaller man Eiri stroked his thighs gently. "You'll like this. Remember how you hated having sex with men but you ended up enjoying it. This will be just like that. It will hurt at fist but then it will feel good." He soothed. Carefully he inserted the toy.

Taki gasped and arched his back. He had never taken something so big. It filled him completely leaving no space.

"Stop, stop. It's too much." He begged. He tried to move away but he was pinned by the other mans weight.

"Shhhh the hard part is almost over." Holding down Taki's hips Eiri pushed the toy in deeper. He managed to get it two-thirds in. By then the singer was crying freely.

"OK, now I'm going to push the rest in on three. Ready?"

Face flushed red Taki shook his head back and forth. "No." He was ignored

"One"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh"

Not waiting for three Eiri thrusted it in. It was quick. They toy was seated inside him. Well not completely. Taki's ass had not sucked in the toy. The bottom part was visible. You could see it stretching his pucker.

Taki was withering in pain. Something inside him had given in and let the toy in. He wouldn't be surprised if he was bleeding.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Eiri used tap to trap the toy inside him. With almost loving touched his pulled up the others boxers. He let Taki lay on the bed crying till he calmed down.

"Get dressed." He told him.  
"But its still…"

"I know. You have to get use to it." Smiling sadistly Eiri patted his ass.

Taki hissed in pain. He couldn't sit up. Every little moment caused the toy to push against his inner walls.

He reached for his pants put Yuki snatched them away. He also took his shirt.

"You can put these back on at three o' clock. Shiushui won't be back till five.

Carefully Taki rolled on his side. He moved very slowly trying to ignore the pain. Laying on his belly he crawled to the end of the bed and slipped on leg down at a time before hesitantly standing up. An agonizing moaned slipped from his lips when the toy readjusted itself inside him.

"Did it go all the way yet?"

Taki had no idea what Eiri was asking him till he took a few steps out the room. The vibrator finally slip all the way into to him. He could feel his entrance close shut and the toy sink even deep into his ass. Tensing up he blinked away the tears.

"Taki don't forget your money." Eiri held up the money that must have slipped out of his pocket while he was being undressed.

Looking at the money now he felt more of whore than ever. "Just leave it in my pants pocket."

Nobbing the blond grabbed his cloths and folded them nicely. He placed them on Taki's futon. He found Taki standing awkwardly near the sofa. The younger man was sweating and he had his hands curled into fist.

"Take a seat." The blond order. "We need to talk anyway."

"I…I can't"

"Yes you can and make sure you sit up straight. Slouching it bad for you" Eiri sneered. For a brief moment he wondered when he had become so sadistic.

Taki swallowed hard. When he just they staring at Eiri, the blond grabbed him and pushed him on the sofa. Immediate he cried out when all his weight pushed against the toy. He didn't think it was possible put the dildo went even deeper inside.

"Next time listen and I won't have to be so rough on you."

Eiri sat down next to him. He took a moment to admire the beauty of the man next to him. Taki cheeks were light pink. His bare skin was smooth and tender to the touch. That jet back hair complemented his big brown eyes, which were watering again.

He waited till Taki's legs stopped shaking and his breathing regulated to speak.

"You know the only reason I'm letting you stay in my house is because of Shuichi right?"

"I know."

"He's a very kind person. Even after the horrible thing you did he forgave you. He brought you home and took care of you."

"Yes, he's has a very big heart. I don't deserve his kindness."

"No you don't but at least you recognize that." the blond said sincerely. "Why don't you do something nice for him? Something to repay him a little."

Taki closed his eyes. His finger nails dug into the skin of his knees.

"I could make him pot roast. That's his favorite."

"Hmm I was thinking something a little more personal."

A touched his hand before sliding up his arm and resting on his shoulder. Eiri messaged his muscle while watching his reaction.

"Maybe I could give him a massage?"

"That's a little better but I still think you can do more for him."

Fingers entangled in his hair before pulling him by it. He was brought face to face with the blond. Those honey eyes were cold and heated at the same time.

"What do you suggested?" he choked.

Eiri gave him a crooked smile.

"I think that on Christmas you should suck him off. Then you should let him fuck you."

"I.. I… You want me to sleep with your husband?"

The taller man rolled his eyes. "Yes, but don't worry. I'll be supervising you two. I might even join in."

Taki remained silent.

"After everything he's did for you, this is the least you can do. No it's the most considering you nothing else of worth to offer him."

That was a hard blow to his already beaten pride.

"He wouldn't want me though."

Taki tugged at the others hand trying to loosen his grip. It was the first time he had resisted the blond in weeks.

"Don't fight me." Eiri yanked him up by his hair. When Taki claws at his wrist he slapped him with his other hand.

"Please don't hurt me." Taki begged. His cheek was burning.

"Then don't fight me again. I thought I drilled that lesson into you head already." He slapped him again, this time harder.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"Take off your boxers, you just loss that privilege."

When Taki complied and went limp in his grip he continued talking. The singer now naked sat on the sofa. His hair was still in an ion hold. Yuki even dragged him closer till their hips touched. He then forced Taki to put one of his legs over his lap so the singer's thighs were spread.

The blond was satisfied with how compliant Taki was being. He decided to loosen his hold on his hair so it wasn't painful, just slightly uncomfortable.

"As I was saying before you had a bitch fit…." He started stroking Taki's member while speaking.

"He will want to fuck you. Don't worry about that. As much as I hate to admit it you are very handsome and have a beautiful body." He stroked him faster enjoying Taki's embarrassment.

"Not to mention I've turned you into a pretty good slut." He squeezed the hard organ in his hand.

"All you need is a little more training. Now repeat after me. "Please Shuichi, fuck me. Fuck me good and hard." He nibbled his ear. "And make it sound believable."

Moaned Taki turned his head away. "P-Please Shuichi, fuck me….. Fuck me good and hard…." He couldn't believe he was saying this. Plus he had said it rock hard. How could he let another man have so much control over him?

"Good and that shy act is kind of cute." Eiri pulled out a remote from his pocket. "I have another surprise for you." Pressing the button he relished in the loud scream Taki made when the toy inside him started to vibrate.

"We have a lot to go over." Still stroking him Eiri forced an orgasm out of him. The blond did like to see his reaction when he cum. Taki would stretch his legs and curl his toes. His back would arch slightly and he open his mouth in a silent scream. So any emotions would cross his face in a single seconds: fear, shame, regret and pleasure.


End file.
